Cubaball
Republic of Cubaball |nativename = : República de Cubabola |founded = 1868 |onlypredecessor = Republic of Cubaball |predicon = United States Cuba |ended = Present |image = CubaWithCigar.png |caption = Soy comunista, y me encanta el vodka ... (Creo) |government = Unitary Communist state. |personality = Neutral, revolutionary, badass, goddamn commie (according to USA), chonga |language = Spanish |capital = Havanaball |affiliation = ALBAball OASball UNball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Santería Spiritism |friends = Venezuelaball Laosball Brazilball Argentinaball Philippinesball Vietnamball Russiaball Chinaball Indiaball Puerto Ricoball Indonesiaball Anti Imperialist Squad! Iraqball Formerly: Sovietball Yugoslaviaball East Germanyball PDR Ethiopiaball |enemies = Ukraineball Floridaball NATOball USAball Donald Trump Formerly: Spanish Empireball Nazi Germanyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Italyball Portuguese Empireball |likes = Patriotism, el Che Guevara, cigars (also his map is looks like a tobacco pipe), dairy products, nukes, Communism, to respect his neutrality, Canadian tourists, Baseball, choncletas, Old things, both Castro leaders, Christopher Columbus, Crocodiles, Bee Hummingbirds, Old American Cars, Rumba, Fidel Castro, Camila Cabello, Mojito, salsa dance, mambo, Cubano sandwiches |hates = Imperialism (either American or Soviet), Call of Duty Black Ops (banned), Donald Trump, being called Puerto Rican/Spanish/Mexican/American, Fulgencio Batista |predecessor = Republic of Cubaball |intospace = Not without Soviet Unionball |bork = Castro Castro, Kill UA Kill UA, Cha cha cha, Havana uh na na |food = Cubano Sandwich, Ropa vieja |status = Retired and dormant. Still living the socialist life. Got a New President and ended the Castro Era |imagewidth = 300px |reality = Republic of Cuba }} Cubaball, officially the Republic of Cubaball, is a countryball in the Carribbean islands. The country is divided into 15 provinces, and 1 Special Municipality, including his capital Havanaball, giving him a total area of 2,426 square miles, making him the largest country in the Caribbean. With a population of 11.48 million as of 2016, Cuba ranks 80 in the most populous countries in the world. Since his revolution, Cuba has been suspended from OASball due to making links with Soviet Unionball. However, he does maintain membership in UNball like almost every other nation in the world, and is a founding member of ALBAball. Much like other socialist/communist governed balls, he does not do so well in regards to political or economic freedom. However, Cubaball can into having a high human development index unlike his fellow counterparts. Despite the trade embargo placed on him by USAball, he has done well in regards to education and health - even becoming the first to eradicate mother to child transmission of HIV and syphilis in 2015. His national day can be either October 10 for when he declared independence from Spainball, or July 26, when he had his revolution. History Cubaball was a colony of Spainball, his mother until 1902 when USAball decided he didn't like Spainball growing sugar cane near his clay. So USAball invaded Cuba and made him a puppet to support capitalist American ideals. Then in 1959 he said capitalism was bad and said "F*** CAPITALISM" and moved out of USAball's house into Soviet Unionball's home. Soviet Unionball then gave Cubaball some free nukes to scare away American invaders which pissed off USAball and 54 years later they became friends again. Shortly afterwards, USAball started feeling wrong in the head when he went to Cubaball's clay, so he then said that Cuba is somehow damaging his brain with special technology, and now they are enemies again. Canadaball, despite being friends with Cuba for a long time, later said he had the same problem. Now, thanks to some science fiction, Cuba's only friends are the Bolivarian Alliance for the Americas, but many countries in said alliance are as troubled as him. Flag Colors The flag of Cuba has five stripes each alternating between blue and white and a red equilateral triangle on the left side with a five pointed star. Some might argue that Cuba's flag was inspired by USAball's flag, but others believe it to be an idea from Narciso López, one of the main liberators of Cuba from Spain The blue stripes refer to the 3 old divisions of the island, the two white stripes represent strength and purity of ideas, and the red triangle stands for equality, fraternity, and freedom, as well as the blood of those who fought in the wars. Relationships Friends * Argentinaball - ¡Che Guevara! * Boliviaball, Iranball, Nicaraguaball, North Koreaball, Venezuelaball, Myanmarball, Sudanball, South Sudanball, Syriaball, Burundiball Zimbabweball and Turkeyball - Anti Imperialist Squad and Other Comrades * Brazilball - He and I built a port together on my clay. Good friends. * CanadaballHe is really friendly, he always buys my cigars and loves to come over when I'm lonely, Te amo comrade SINCE 1976. VIVA JUSTIN TRUDEAU!! * Chinaball, Laosball, Vietnamball, North Koreaball - Comrades. We the last 5 communist comrades since Sovietball died and Communism dying with other Communists converting to capitalism. * East Germanyball - our former leader visited you and I give you an island as a gift. You Are True Germany! you are still alive in my basement!!! * Indiaball - 10000 ton wheat, 10000 ton of rice. Eternal friend. * Nauruball - Socialist comrade, I give aid, he hates burger. * Indonesiaball - Our Leader is Best Friend. * Palestineball and Western Saharaball - Comrades, You are of independent * PDR Ethiopiaball - I helped him in his wars * Philippinesball - I sent missionaries to his clay, before I went into communism. He is similar to me cause he is now removing USAball. * Russiaball - His dad was our comrade and he is nice to us * Serbiaball - Kosovoball jis Serbia * Soviet Unionball - He was my best friend forever, I'll never forget you comrade. You gave me some nukes to protect me from Imperialist burger that tried to invade me and remove Communism out of my clay Neutrals * Mexicoball - He was where Fidel Castro and Che Guevara met and planned my revolution! But he is still good friends with imperialist! * South Koreaball - We are friendly with North Korea but South Korea's Foreign Minister visited to me. Any Korea is good. * Spainball - Madre who raised me before Papa. But I hate Kings. REMOVE MONARCHY IMPERIALISM!! * Sri Lankaball - If only I can be like him someday * Texasball - I take the "La Estrella Solitaria" (The Lone Star) on my flag from him. and he of burger pig. * Vaticanball - Él help improve our relations between gringo padre. But... ¡Jesus was un comunista! ¿Who did he choose to catch los peces (fishes)? ¡Sí! ¡Los pescadores (fishermen)! * USAball - Relations have improved. But REMOVE TRUMP!!! Please remove him, he hates us! He threatened to ban travel from me to you! Enemies * Donald Trump - YOU SHALL NEVER GET REELECTED BECAUSE OF YOUR ESTÚPID BULLSHIT! YOU ARE THE REASON RELATIONS WITH BURGER ARE DECLINING! I HATE YOU! ME AND BURGER WERE GOING HAVE BETTER RELATIONS BUT YOU RUINED IT INSTEAD! REMOVE TRUMP! * Portugalball - Hated me because he thought I was kidnapping and brainwashing His Sons * Israelcube - Fake country! * OASball - ¿What the hell? * Ukraineball - You fucking shit, I love Russia, not you! You now will be destroyed by Russland!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA! FAK YOU!! REMOVE SALO! Family Grandparents * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Great Uncle * Wallachiaball - Great Uncle * Moldaviaball - Great Aunt Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Tainoball - Father * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball * Vaticanball * Germanyball - Uncle * USAball - Adoptive Father/Half Brother * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle/Cousin Siblings * Dominican Republicball - Brother who is of good capitalista * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Andorraball - Half Brother * Argentinaball - Half Brother * Boliviaball - Half Brother * Chileball - Half Brother * Colombiaball - Half Brother * Costa Ricaball - Half Brother * Ecuadorball - Half Brother * El Salvadorball - Half Brother * Guatemalaball - Half Brother * Hondurasball - Half Brother * Mexicoball - Half Brother * Nicaraguaball - Half Brother * Panamaball - Half Brother * Paraguayball - Half Brother * Peruball - Half Brother * Uruguayball - Half Brother * Venezuelaball - Half Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Belgiumball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Artwork Falolofccpc.jpg Cubaball.png Lahavanna_by_kaliningradgeneral-da2ea4p.png Facebook_Cubaball_190614.jpg Caribbean map.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Latino_eleven.png Pover Fidel.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Za27j3r927m11.png|credit from burritoburkito6 Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png txSMLMd.png Cuba%27s_Fuel.png Israel&Cuba.png|Cube-a N2TeqtL.png Cuba_and_Puerto_Rico_polandball.png Yucutan&CubavsFlorida.png Brief_History_of_Florida.png 'b1VflF3.png Another World War.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Cant Defeat Cuba.png Cuban_Revolution.png Sd06SiH.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 10887360 338778542989167 4193414943724926989 o.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg BckPBvD.png 2G0l2Vj.png 8ioDL35.png W63Le8Q.png Yugoslav sob story.png Can't forget.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png The Opposites.png New Commie.png Voodoo Beans.png Family Pride.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Cubaball fr:Cubaballe ru:Куба zh:古巴球 Category:America Category:Catholic c Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Communist Category:Chocolate Category:Christian Category:Island Countryball Category:Socialist Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti Imperialist Category:One Party State Category:Cubaball Category:UNball Category:Poor Category:North America Category:Central America Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Nazi Removers Category:ALBAball Category:Characters Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Pariah State